


Little Bunny

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Little Bunny [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Community: hobbit_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo takes his leave of Beorn. Desolation of Smaug movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by the wonderful Mikael Persbrandt who didn’t get to say, “Little bunny.”

"You should leave now, while there is still daylight," Beorn urged as his guests readied the ponies he'd provided them with. The large skin-changer moved amongst the company, his dark intense eyes constantly turning toward the tree line, alert and searching.

About to mount his pony, Bilbo hesitated, his gaze following the imposing creature about, lingering on the shackle around the tanned wrist. Not for the first time, something coiled in his chest at the sight. When Beorn's eyes momentarily fell on him, the hobbit averted his gaze hurriedly.

He had at times been aware of the skin-changer's curious eyes weighing on him during the group's short stay. Truthfully, Bilbo had been terribly nervous around the large man. Often he attempted to be with at least two of his companions whenever Beorn approached, who was glowered at or watched suspiciously by the dwarves. For the most part the man kept his distance, only his eyes tracking the hobbit.

Taking a deep breath now and resolutely straightening his shoulders, Bilbo bravely marched over to the large man, who was listening intently to Gandalf's words which were too low to catch.

"Master Beorn," the Halfling blurted, rudely interrupting (otherwise he feared he would lose his nerve if he opted to politely wait).

He swallowed when both the skin-changer and wizard turned to him. Instinctively he offered his hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality and help," Bilbo said, offering a small smile.

His smile began to falter when the large man simply stared at him for a moment. Then a surprised yelp escaped when Beorn reached down and lifted him up into his arms.

"You are welcome, little bunny," the man rumbled in a deep voice, cuddling the small creature against his chest.

Face burning hotly at this unexpected response, Bilbo awkwardly attempted to hug his host. Half panicking, half offended, he protested at being carried to and settled on his pony when he could manage just fine on his own, really. He abruptly fell silent when he caught a glimpse of the little smile on Beorn's face, reaching up to his eyes and chasing away the shadows in them.

"Thank you," Bilbo simply commented when he was situated to his satisfaction.

"Take care, little bunny," Beorn said, patting the hobbit's curls. His smile widened when two of his fingers were shaken by the small creature. "Little bunny and friends, take care, be careful," his voice boomed as he addressed the whole group, his expression growing serious once more. "Go now."

The group set out, nudging their ponies forward. As they neared the trees, Bilbo twisted in his saddle and raised a hand in farewell to the skin-changer who stood alone in the gateway. Beorn returned the salute, waving until Bilbo faced forward and slipped into the forest.

THE END


End file.
